Lucy and Lana in Fanfiction Plot Generator
by Exotos135
Summary: Lucy and Lana use a plot generator for fanfiction.


Lucy and Lana sat in front of a laptop while the generator showed and Lola and Lynn filmed the whole thing.

"Lana, I still don't know why you picked me to do this video thing with you," Lucy remarked in her usual deadpan tone. "I mean, we barely interact with each other in general."

"That's exactly why we are playing-well, not really playing, but making this video together!" Lana answered with a smile. "I figured it would be a nice change of pace instead of you and Lynn, or me and Lola."

"Alright, now, what exactly are we doing?"

"Well, the basic gist of this thing is that, it generates a plot for a fanfiction."

"What's a fanfiction?"

"It's basically fiction based on an existing franchise or work."

"Does that include poems?"

"I... Guess so?"

"Okay, good to know. But I thought you didn't know how to read?"

"Lincoln taught me."

"That sounds like something he would do, actually. So, what do we do then?"

"I figured we could talk about what we would do with the prompt given to us, then decide which version we should do. Think of it like the point of view of a normal person versus the point of view of an author."

"Will people really enjoy this?"

"Only one way to find out! Let's push the button!"

* * *

 **"An old enemy stalks a major villain."**

* * *

"Something tells me this is supposed to be a romance," Lucy remarked.

"Are you sure about that, Lucy?" Lana inquired.

"It sounds romantic to me."

"Why am I not surprised? Well, how would you do this story?"

"Lola's beauty pageant rival, Lindsey Sweetwater, stalks Lincoln, who's trying to defeat Lola on a beauty pageant."

"That actually sounds sort of interesting."

"What about you, Lana?"

"I'd have Claire's pet be stalked by Charles, who is jealous of them having an owner who actually puts all attention on them."

"...Who's Claire?"

"The girl who owned the animal who Luna constantly kissed its butt."

"Oh right, I remember now... Maybe. Okay, to the next plot device."

"And beyond!"

* * *

 **"A new character does something completely out of character, and everyone must figure out why."**

* * *

"So Lincoln doesn't get the girl, and everybody walks over him like some rug?" Lana asked.

"Nah, that won't work, it's perfectly in-character for him." Lucy argued.

"Hahaha! True. So anyway, I think I would have Lynn start to act less athletic and more girly, and Lola is the one leading the investigation."

"She's jealous of having a sister girlier than her?"

"Would Lynn even be anywhere near girly as Lola?"

"It never hurts to dream."

"I guess so. Anyway, what would you do?"

"Lola acts nice."

"That doesn't-"

"For an entire year."

"That _does_ sound very off-character for her. Is there a reward for her?"

"Nope."

"Yep, definitely off-character for her."

* * *

 **"A story told from the perspective of someone who thinks the protagonist is evil and must be stopped at any cost."**

* * *

"The story of the McBrides."

"...What do you mean by that, Lucy?"

"I don't know, that's what Clyde said when I asked him for advice on a story with a very similar premise. It's about-"

"I don't wanna know. So, how would you do this story?"

"A fan of vampire poetry who sees someone who doesn't enjoy said poetry."

"Something tells me that's based on a true story."

"W-What are you talking about, it's pure fiction."

"Mhm. Anyway, I'd make it about a blonde who sees anybody trying to be prettier than her as an enemy."

"Sounds familiar."

"What? Nonsense! It's completely original!"

"...Moving on."

* * *

 **"A minor protagonist is unexpectedly pregnant with the child of a sidekick."**

* * *

"Hahaha!" Lana chuckled. "That sounds like every Lincoln fanfiction ever!"

"Ha." Lucy blurted. "Anyway, how would you do this?"

"Hmmm... This is a tough one, mostly because I'd rather stay as far away from stuff like this as possible. But, if I had no choice but to do it, I guess I would do this between Lori and Bobby. 'Cause Bobby's basically Lori's... Uh, the thing that coexists with another thing."

"Symbiote?"

"Yeah, that! He's always there with her, so I think it would be plausible. What about you, Lucy?"

"I'd do it between dad and either Lori or Leni, and the resulting baby is Lily."

"...Moving on..."

* * *

 **"A major holiday comes along and hijinks ensue."**

* * *

"Sounds pretty straightforward. Lucy, what holiday would you pick?"

"Christmas."

"Wha-really?"

"Yeah, because then I can have Santa Claus be possessed by demons and bring the end of the world as we know it."

"I knew there had to be a darker twist to this!"

"That just means you're getting to know me that well."

"No, I think you're just predictable."

"Oh... Dang it... Well, what about you? What holiday would you pick?"

"Boxing Day."

"Well, Lana, I can safely I could learn a thing or two about unpredictability from you, 'cause I didn't expect you to pick that holiday. In fact, it sounds like something Lynn would pick, now that I think about it."

"Yeah, I actually stole it from her."

"You did?!"

"Nah."

"Phew, crisis averted. Anyway, why did you pick Boxing Day?"

"Double meanings."

"Oh right, 'cause boxing can mean either the sport or the... The thing about making boxes, right?"

"Putting stuff on boxes?"

"Yeah, that."

"Yup!"

"Good idea, that was pretty good, Lana."

"Aw, thanks Lucy!"

* * *

 **"A minor protagonist discovers a way to realize a goal, but something goes terribly wrong."**

* * *

Lana hummed. "This is a tough one."

"I discover how to date both Rocky and Silas with their consent, but they turn out to be vampires," Lucy bluntly answered.

"Well, it wasn't so tough for you, huh?" Lana scoffed. "Still, I think you need to tone down the fantasy elements."

"It's fiction, what does it matter?"

"Well, do you wanna suspend people's suspension of disbelief?"

"Hmm... Same thing, but Rocky and Silas fall in love with each other instead. How's that?"

"Hahahaha, sure, Lucy, that's _definitely_ more likely to happen."

"And the sad thing is... I'd ship it."

"Hahahaha!"

"Now, what would you do?"

"Hehe... Well, again, this is a tough one... Oh, I know! I figure out how to cancel frog dissection in our school forever, but..."

"Yeah?"

"I have to convince Lisa to give all the frogs the ability to turn into humanoid ninja frogs!"

"I don't know which is more disturbing, the fact that you somehow came to such a conclusion, or the fact that this could actually happen in real life."

"Really?!"

"To an extent."

"Awesome!"

* * *

 **"A minor protagonist appears to be guilty of a terrible crime, but is actually innocent."**

* * *

"Ugh."

"What's wrong, Lana?"

"I hate this kind of plot!"

"Come again?"

"It's the cliche plot of someone looking guilty but actually being innocent all along! I mean, what's the point of putting effort into making someone look guilty, only to later state they were innocent all along?! It's just a massive waste of time!"

"Well... Okay then... I guess I would have Bobby be accused by Lori of cheating on her, only for it to turn out it was a misunderstanding."

"You know what's sad about your plot? It could totally happen in real life."

"And then Bobby hits Lori for being a an overreacting jerk."

"Hahaha! I wish that would happen as well!"

"So, what would you do with this plot?"

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"You really hate the plot so much?"

* * *

 **"A new character's fondest wish suddenly comes true, but it turns out to have terrible consequences."**

* * *

Lucy giggled.

"What is it?" Lana inquired.

"I actually kinda know what story I could make with this prompt."

"And that is?"

"Lincoln wishes for a group of girlfriends to cope with Ronnie Anne moving out. The consequence is, it's us, his sisters, who are the girlfriends."

"Even the younger ones?!"

"Yup."

"...Ahahaha! I have to admit, that idea's so ridiculous and messed up, it actually is a bit funny."

"Just a bit?"

"Just a bit."

"Sigh. Well, what about you?"

"Hmm, I'd have Polly Pain, Lynn's friend, make a wish to a genie for a smaller chin, which causes her and Lynn to swap chins."

"Would she wish for such a thing, though?"

"Lucy, have you seen her chin?! It's huge! If I were on her shoes, I'd wish for a smaller chin first and foremost!"

"I guess I see your point..."

* * *

 **"A major protagonist falls in love with a new character."**

* * *

"Hmm... I know! How about Lynn falls in love with a nerd?" Lana suggested.

Lucy shook her head. "That's impossible, the nerd deserves so much better."

"True, but still, it's an idea!"

"True..."

"So, what would you do?"

"You fall in love with someone who is squeaky clean from head to toe."

"No joke, I'd actually read that."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm serious."

"You'd read such a story?"

"Yep."

"Wow... I'm speechless."

"Hehe."

* * *

 **"A major protagonist is brainwashed into switching sides."**

* * *

"Something tells me Lisa's involved," Lucy remarked.

"How about if it's Lisa being brainwashed?" Lana suggested.

"...Go on."

"So, a government guy discovers Lisa has a green pulsating brain."

"Oh right, she still has that, doesn't she?"

"And, thinking she's an alien, they brainwash her into coming with peace to Area 51 or 69 or 34 or whatever in order to open her head and examine her brain!"

"...Lana."

"Yes?"

"That story... Sends shivers up my spine."

"How so?"

"I don't think I would be able to read a story with that premise."

"Are you serious?"

"Mhm."

"Lucy Loud, the duchess of darkness herself, who's a fan of the macabre and creepy stuff galore, probably wouldn't be able to handle a little brainwashing and brain surgery."

"I'm getting lightheaded just thinking about it..."

"Well, let's change topics then, what would you do with this plot?"

"Alright... Lana, just to let you know, whatever I come up with, it won't be as creepy as yours."

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or not."

"It is. Anyway, what I would do... Hmm... I'd have Lisa be the one doing the brainwashing."

"As she's always done."

"And she's using the brainwashing on a test subject."

"As she usually does."

"But the test subject is a boy she likes, and she's brainwashing him into being in love with her."

"Now that's new! Why would Lisa ever do that, though?"

"The boy didn't share Lisa's feelings, and so she's trying to brainwashing into being in love with her."

"Can Lisa even love, though?"

"In fiction, anything is possible."

"Touche."

* * *

"See, Lucy? That wasn't so bad!" Lana remarked as Lynn and Lola finished recording. "I even bet you enjoyed!"

"...Yeah, a little."

"Haha, I knew you were going to enjoy it!" then Lana turned to Lynn and Lola. "I hope you didn't mind the jokes we did at your expense."

The pair smiled, put down their cameras... Then cracked their knuckles. "We won't as long as you film our collab video!" Lola hissed underneath her wide smile.

"O-Of course, there's no problem with that!" Lana answered.

"Wait, if you're going to do that, then what will you two do for the video?" Lucy pointed out.

"Oh right, I forgot to take that into consideration," Lynn turned to her diva sister. "What can we do?"

"How should I know, I thought you had a suggestion," Lola answered, only for Lynn to shake her head. "Anybody has any ideas?"

The quartet hummed in contemplation... And then they said in unison:

"I got it!"


End file.
